


bodies singing each to each

by Poetry



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Cluster Feels, Drabble Sequence, Masturbation, Multi, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times the sensates found comfort in each other's bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bodies singing each to each

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holyfant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfant/gifts).



> I really liked your prompt about consciousness-sharing as a sensual experience in Sense8, so I thought I'd explore it a little. Enjoy, holyfant!

**1.**  
  
He can’t seem to get clean in the shower since he left Felix. Food turns to ashes in his mouth. He craves Indian food, still, but won’t eat it.  
  
While he’s picking at breakfast, Lito appears beside him. He smells like burnt sugar. “Hernando made flan,” Lito says. “Try some.”  
  
Wolfgang doesn’t know what flan is, but he falls into the caramel smell, to Lito’s kitchen. He closes his mouth around a morsel of soft rich dessert. It tastes like the care Lito’s lover put into it.  
  
Back at his table in Germany, Wolfgang digs into breakfast with a will.  
  
**2.**  
  
Kala brushes her hair, trying to decide how to style it. It’s harder to feel beautiful since Wolfgang rejected her.  
  
Riley and Nomi appear behind her in the mirror. Riley is in a bathrobe, Nomi naked, but Kala can’t take offense. Riley reaches for her. “Kala, your _hair_. May I braid it?”  
  
Kala nods and closes her eyes. The gentle alternating pulls against her scalp soothe her. She feels Nomi’s fingertips on her shoulders, and nods before Nomi can ask, accepting the massage.  
  
When Kala opens her eyes, she is the only one in the mirror, and she is beautiful.  
  
**3.**  
  
Sun can’t remember the last time she showered in privacy. Her body is a weapon, a specimen under glass, but not home.  
  
She stretches in her cell, folding over between her spread legs. Her thighs twinge. Riley is in a hotel bed next to Will’s, touching herself. Nomi rolls over in bed and kisses Amanita’s shoulder. Lito’s hard in his sleep. Kala flushes with heat; she retreats to her bedroom for her vibrator. Wolfgang lingers in the shower, soaping himself slowly. Capheus leans against his bus and just breathes.  
  
Sun’s hand slips down her prison-issued pants. _Home_. Just not here.  
  
**4.**  
  
Riley feels hunted, an animal in a trap. Whispers’s agents could be anywhere.  
  
She orders delivery and stays in the hotel room with Will. In her mind, she prowls gray streets with Wolfgang, watches Kala in her lab, and goes on set with Lito, who never seems afraid to show his face, despite everything.  
  
When she joins Capheus in his van, he says, “You can’t live like this. When Superpower hunted me, I did not hide. The fear will trap you more than Whispers can.”  
  
Riley bites her lip. “Come with me?”  
  
He holds her hand on her way out.  
  
**5.**  
  
Unconscious people aren’t supposed to dream, but Will does.  
  
In this dream he is a boy splashing naked in the river. There are crocodiles in the river, he knows, but his mother is at the shore washing clothes and she will not let him be hurt.  
  
_The Kenyan man_ , Will realizes. _I’m invading his dream._  
  
_Not invading_ , comes the silent reply. _You are welcome here, Will_.  
  
His body is heavy, lonely, anchored in darkness, but in this place he is light, and there’s more sunlight than he’s ever felt all at once, and he knows exactly where his family is.


End file.
